User blog:Timebomb192potato/Monster Jam International tour ideas
WORK IN PROGRESS I have an idea for Monster Jam: they should separate the international tour. European Stadium Tour #1 Competitors * Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson * Max-D 7.5 - Chuck Werner (all events save Arnhem)/Tom Meents (Arnhem only) * Zombie - Bari Musawwir * El Toro Loco - Scott Buetow * BroDozer - Heavy D (London, Coventry, Berlin, Paris, Brussels, Brøndbyvester, Warsaw, Chorzów, Las Palmas)/Diesel Dave (Derby, Lyon, Arnhem, Rotterdam, Moscow, Madrid) * EarthShaker - Jared Eichelberger * Monster Mutt - Jack Monkhouse * Wonder Woman - Haley Gauley * Pirate's Curse - Mark Schroeder * Blue Thunder - Matt Cody * Monster Mutt Rottweiler - Cory Snyder * Dragon - Darren Migues * Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Kaylyn Migues Stops * London, U.K. - London Stadium * Derby, U.K. - Pride Park * Coventry, U.K. - Ricoh Arena * Berlin, Germany - Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark * Paris, France - Stade de France * Lyon, France - Groupama Stadium * Arnhem, Netherlands - Gelredome * Rotterdam, Netherlands - De Kuip * Brussels, Belgium - King Baudouin Stadium * Brøndbyvester, Denmark - Brøndby Stadium * Warsaw, Poland - PGE Narodowy * Chorzów, Poland - Stadion Śląski * Moscow, Russia - VEB Arena * Madrid, Spain - Estadio Vicente Calderon * Las Palmas, Spain - Estadio Gran Canaria European Stadium Tour #2 Competitors * Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane * Max-D 8 - Tom Meents (All events save Amsterdam)/Randy Brown (Amsterdam fill-in) * El Toro Loco - Mark List * Blue Thunder - Teddy Williams * Monster Mutt - Alx Danielsson * Whiplash - Brianna Mahon * Scooby-Doo! - Myranda Cozad * EarthShaker - Tristan England * Dragon - Jon Zimmer * Zombie - Jamey Garner * Megalodon - Cole Venard * Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc * BroDozer - Colt Stephens * Pirate's Curse - Alex Blackwell Stops * Cardiff, U.K. - Principality Stadium * Glasgow, U.K. - Celtic Park * Amsterdam, Netherlands - Johan Cruyff Arena * Wrocław, Poland - Wrocław Stadium * Kiev, Ukraine - Olimpiyskiy National Sports Complex * Ostrava, Czech Republic - Městský stadion * Barcelona, Spain - Estadi Olímpic Lluís Companys * Seville, Spain - Estadio La Cartuja * Braga, Portugal - Estádio Municipal de Braga European Stadium Tour #3 Competitors * Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown (All events save Alkmaar)/Carl Van Horn (Alkmaar fill-in) * Max-D 9 - Neil Elliott * El Toro Loco (All events save Solna), Bauhaus (Solna only) - Marc McDonald * Blue Thunder - Elvis Lainez * Monster Energy - Coty Saucier * Zombie - Ami Houde * Monster Mutt Dalmatian (All events save Gothenburg), Bauhaus (Gothenburg only) - Candice Jolly * Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny * Zombie Hunter - Dan Runte * Pirate's Curse - Jim Koehler * Monster Mutt - Steven Sims * War Wizard - RJ Turner * EarthShaker - Peter Nyman Stops * Dublin, Ireland - Croke Park * Cardiff, U.K. - Principality Stadium * Burnley, U.K. - Turf Moor * Alkmaar, Netherlands - AFAS Stadion * Solna, Sweden - Friends Arena * Gothenburg, Sweden - Ullevi * Lahti, Finland - Lahti Stadium * Prague, Czech Republic - Sinobo Stadium * Valladolid, Spain - Estadio José Zorrilla * Casablanca, Morocco - Stade Mohamed V (Non-European Stop) * Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates - Zayed Sports City Stadium (Non-European Stop) European Arena Tour #1 Competitors * Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga * Max-D 5 - Colton Eichelberger * El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough * Monster Mutt - Hayden McLeary * Blue Thunder - Patrik Tenbrock * Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy * Wonder Woman - Rhianna Buchanan Stops * Manchester, U.K. - Manchester Arena * Sheffield, U.K. - FlyDSA Arena * Hasselt, Belgium - Ethias Arena * Copenhagen, Denmark - Royal Arena * Oslo, Norway - Oslo Spektrum * Gdańsk/Sopot, Poland - Ergo Arena * Košice, Slovakia - Steel Aréna European Arena Tour #2 * Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson * Max-D 7 - Blake Granger * El Toro Loco - Armando Castro * Blue Thunder - Aaron Basl * Zombie - Joe Urie * Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght * Monster Mutt - Michael Vaters Stops * Leeds, U.K. - First Direct Arena * Birmingham, U.K. - Arena Birmingham * Mannheim, Germany - SAP Arena * Oberhausen, Germany - König-Pilsener-Arena * Antwerp, Belgium - Sportpaleis * Zürich, Switzerland - Hallenstadion * Helsinki, Finland - Hartwall Arena * Herning, Denmark - Jyske Bank Boxen * Lillehammer, Norway - Håkons Hall Trivia * If you're wondering why I listed Dan Runte in the third stadium tour, it's because, IMHO, I think he should take a hiatus from Bigfoot for the greener pastures of being a fill-in for various teams (right now I'm thinking FELD and maybe Vaters). * War Wizard, repeating it's previous European run, would tour with Viking Monster Trucks' EarthShaker on the third stadium tour. * Two of the stadium tours would stop at Principality Stadium in Cardiff, the other stop would be an excuse for Peter Nyman to return to Cardiff. * European stadium tour #3 would be Jim Koehler's European debut and also the return of Zombie Hunter. * Patrik's Blue Thunder on Arena Tour #1 is run on Putte 2 and has a slightly lower stance for the body due to the height of Putte 2's chassis frame. Category:Blog posts